1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a coordinate detection device which generates switch information on the basis of the values of voltages which are generated when an operator touches a coordinate input panel having the X and Y coordinates.
Recently, man-machine interface systems have been improved so that everybody can easily operate information processing devices such as personal computers and word processors. The keyboard which was mainly used as a means for inputting information has been replaced by a mouse or the like. Particularly, portable devices, which are frequently used in a situation in which a table or the like is not available, employ, instead of the mouse, an information input means which does not need the operation area. Examples of such an information input means are a pointing device and a coordinate detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coordinate detection device which uses a coordinate input panel is easily applied to a graphical user interface and has a high operationability and a long lifetime. Thus, such a coordinate detection device is mainly applied to portable devices as an information input means. Conventionally, a coordinate detection device of a magnetic induction type or an electrostatic coupling type is mainly used. Nowadays, a coordinate detection device of a voltage detection type using a resistance film type is attracted because it allows input coordinate information to be input by a cordless pen or finger and has a less-expensive, simple structure.
When an input is given to the coordinate input panel by the cordless pen or finger, the conventional coordinate detection device of the voltage detection type generates coordinate data for moving a cursor on the basis of voltage values obtained by a touch to the panel. Further, the coordinate detection device can recognize the input by the cordless pen or finger as a single switch input. In this case, the input by the cordless pen or finger is transmitted to an information processing device as switch information, and functions as a command input to the information processing device.
The coordinate detection device is required to realize two switches which are generally provided to the mouse so that the coordinate detection device can completely be substituted for the mouse. The conventional coordinate detection device can realize only a single switch because a touch to the coordinate input panel by the cordless pen or finger corresponds to the ON/OFF operation of a single switch.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a coordinate detection device in which the above disadvantage is eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a coordinate detection device capable of generating information concerning a plurality of switches and outputting the switch information thus generated to an external device.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a coordinate detection device comprising: a coordinate input panel which generates coordinate data based on voltages obtained when the coordinate input panel is touched; a first unit which determines whether a touch operation on the coordinate input panel satisfies a predetermined condition; and a second unit which outputs switch information based on result of a determination executed by the first unit.
The above coordinate detection device may be configured so that the predetermined condition defines a combination of a touched state and an untouched state.
The coordinate detection device may be configured so that: the predetermined condition defines continuing times of an untouched state, a touched state and an untouched state which states occur in this order; and the first unit determines whether the touch operation has continuing times equal to or longer than the continuing times of the predetermined condition.
The coordinate detection device may be configured so that: the predetermined condition defines continuing times of an untouched state, a touched state, an untouched state, a touched state and an untouched state which states occur in this order; and the first unit determines whether the touch operation has continuing times equal to or longer than the continuing times of the predetermined condition.
The coordinate detection device may be configured so that the predetermined condition relates to a touch operation on an arbitrary point on the coordinate input panel.
The coordinate detection device may be configured so that the predetermined condition relates to a touch operation on an arbitrary point on the coordinate input panel.
The coordinate detection device may be configured so that the predetermined condition defines a touch operation in which a first point on the coordinate input panel is touched and a second point thereon is touched while the first point is touched.
The coordinate detection device may be configured so that the second unit outputs the switch information based on coordinates of the second point on the coordinate input panel.
The coordinate detection device may be configured so that: a plurality of areas for respective switches are defined on the coordinate input panel; and the first unit determines, for each of the plurality of areas, whether the touch operation on the coordinate input panel satisfies the predetermined condition.